


Twisted Thramsay Traditions

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas traditions, Gore, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Santa, Theon is suffering, Thramsay - Freeform, christmas theme, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: All Theon wants is a nice Christmas. Too bad Ramsay decides to put his own little spin on it.





	Twisted Thramsay Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For @Weaboltonsquid. Happy Holidays. Sorry if it's a wee bit short but I will soon get working more on it. Just stuff kept on popping up in life but I will add more on to it as soon as I can.

Alas it was the twenty fifth of December.

Theon had many grudges to hold against the day. It was a lot like Ramsay Bolton in a way. He hated it wholeheartedly but there were certain aspects he was forced to love about it. Mainly for the day it was the traditions that would go along with the day.

Theon had three main traditions that he used to uphold. Chestnuts on a roasting fire, decorating the tree and finally popping up the mistletoe. Since his 'Moving in' with Ramsay he hadn't practised them. However Theon made the gravest mistake by bringing it up on his fifth anniversary of moving in.

When he whispered it Ramsay was stopped in his tracks. His reek wanting something. That was simply unheard off and in his mind Ramsay was going to punish him for this out of line behaviour but then he also saw it as a good opportunity to totally fuck with him and destroy theses illusions instead.

SO it became the first Christmas that Ramsay Bolton celebrated Christmas traditions. Theon had been a little bit excited when Ramsay had said he was going to start practising them. He should have known better really, that somehow Ramsay was going to fuck him up but that small sense of Ramsay liking something he liked was so sweet he couldn't help but have a naivety. He was like a small puppy in this sense and Ramsay knew exactly what to do with his dogs.

Theon had been granted the permission to go out of the house for a couple of hours, more than enough time for Ramsay to do his dirty work. Ramsay despite his bearish nature was surprisingly good at getting things done quickly. Within 4 hours he already had everything he needed set up for his and Reek's first family Christmas.

Jon had left Theon back at the house with a warm smile upon his face. Theon hadn't received much freedom from Ramsay so the occasional trip out made him feel very special. Ramsay had heard the cars loud and boisterous engine from the drive way.

Jon pulled away as soon as he saw the dangerous flesh eating grin grow upon Ramsay's face. A part of him felt bad for leaving Theon in this place but Theon had been with him for years now so surely Ramsay must have been okay with him alone. Right?

"I've prepared several traditions for us. The first one is in the yard. Come on!" Ramsay said grabbing Theon by the wrist and practically dragging him into the house. Theon was ready for some wonderful surprise. Sure Ramsay had done minimal nice things before but maybe this would be the one rare occasion that he would.

Theon wanted nothing more than to curl up with his master by a nice open fire. Well he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to do that but Ramsay would probably make him do it regardless of what he wanted. That's the way it often went.

A classic tradition of Christmas was watching the Yule Log fire place while cuddled together. Theon never would have expected Ramsay to actually abide by this tradition but he had found a way. He had called him out to the back garden. Lots of terrible things happened there but Ramsay always made it worse every time he brought Theon out.

This time there seemed to be three random people spread out upon three separate X shaped crosses. All with a look of horror upon their faces and screaming in terror of Ramsay's presence.

There was a heavy smell that lingered within the air and Theon doubted that it was Christmas cheer. Nope. That was defiantly petrol. It was sickening but very sweet at the same time. Oddly he had used those words to describe Ramsay a couple of times before. It was a fucking twisted relationship but Theon had grown used to it.

Then he noticed something out of the ordinary.

All of the people were doused in the liquid. Theon had said he wanted to watch a burning fire with Ramsay but this was not the way that he had wanted it to go.

Ramsay held a match in his hand, already lit. The glowing flame reflected in Theon's eyes and he didn't know what to do apart from take it. His hand was shaking so much it was a wonder that the flame didn't go out.

Ramsay was getting tired so he scowled at Theon while he looked on as the flame was going closer to his fingers. Or rather the stubs and the fingertips which were practically nonexistence. "Come on Reek. Light the fire. Didn't you want this? After all you're the one who was texting Yara about Christmas traditions. I didn't give you permission to use a phone did I?"

Theon immediately tossed it onto the closest man to him. Anytime Ramsay would mention Yara he would get chills down his spine. He couldn't risk her safety with Ramsay. All he had wanted was to talk to her about Christmas and how things were at home. Naturally Ramsay found the texts and he was almightily pissed at him.

Back in the present all went up at roughly the same time their screams all came out at different times. He managed to only just avoid himself welling up with tears but the shaking didn't stop. It didn't stop when the screams died and it certainly didn't stop when Ramsay put a loving arm around him.

Undeniably the smell was something one person could never grow accustomed to. It was the most putrid smell that would churn the stomach of even the strongest willed coroners. Ramsay seemed to be the only person on the entire earth who took a sick pleasure from it. Theon's master took a strong inhale of the smoke. By the time it had passed Theon was down on all fours puking his guts up all while a victorious smirk was upon Ramsay's face.

Thank the gods they lived in the abandoned woods or else the police would have been on their doorstep.

It was going to take a good long while before they properly finished burning so now it was onto the next tradition. Ramsay once again yanked him upwards from his pool of vomit and back inot the house.

And thus into the living room he was forcefully dragged. It seemed nice enough. A small living room with a tree within it. It seemed okay but much like the fire decorating the tree was going to be a pain in the brain. Psychologically scarring him.

Ramsay pulled open a box. Not just any box. A box which had been saturated a deep red colour. There was only one red liquid which Theon knew Ramsay would touch.

With a box cutter he ripped open the box and found within was various organs. All freshly harvested by the looks of it. Theon shuddered. The smell once again was horrific but still nothing would top the scene from earlier.

Ramsay pulled out what Theon assumed was a freshly harvested kidney. The human parts already seemed to have the sting and hooks implanted in them and placed one near the base of the tree. It slightly dripped down and Ramsay inhaled looking Theon directly in the eyes.

Theon knew he had to keep his master happy no matter what so he inhaled and held his breath as he reached his hand into the box and pulled out whatever came to his hand first. Regrettably he seemed to have picked the longest and most awkward organ. The large intestine. He pulled it out and seemed to go as far as it could. Ramsay had the idea that it would have been used as a replacement for tinsel.

They began to decorate together and Ramsay would hold Theon up anytime he was about to faint.

It was done soon enough and Theon was happy with his efforts. At least it was over. The final tradition. Well not a tradition per say but rather something Ramsay simply wanted to see his Reeks reaction to.

The nut cracker was a tradition that Theon would not wish to repeat. Ramsay would often joke that nuts would grow back like they did on trees and he would dress up in one of those marcher costumes. The kind that was seen in all of those nutcracker specials. He shuddered as he remembered the first Christmas he decided to spend with the family of freaks.

Theon had accidently knocked over one of Roose's Christmas decorations and the withering wood had splintered into two separate halves. It was not that which had angered Ramsay. It was the fact that he had tried to hide it from him. Of course Ramsay had found the remains crudely hidden under the bed but Theon hadn't know that also happened to be the location of the special knives Ramsay would keep hidden for his more 'Intimate moments' with Theon.

In public Theon faked many things but his discomfort around nutcracker figurines was something that was nearly impossible to hide. Ramsay had naturally soon after convinced Robb what to get him for the holiday season and during the Stark gift exchange Theon had collapsed on sight. Ramsay hadn't expected him to be that dramatic but the reaction made for lots of concerned looks which pleased him in the end.

Though Ramsay did not care for traditions there was one he could not deny.

The mistletoe around the Dreadfort was of course the tradition Ramsay was most excited for. He would pretty much ordered all of his friends to go out into the nearby forests and find all they could and bring it back so he could stick it up and attack Theon's face with his tongue anytime he could.

As mentioned before Ramsay was never one for Christmas traditions there was one he found absolutely irresistible. Theon had grown used to his trickery. After about three years of mistakes he knew by now what he would try to do. He knew everything and the most common locations Ramsay would put them. He had alas grown too clever for them. The major areas to avoid were the kennels, the master's bedroom, the kitchens and the arched doorway that was at the centre of the manor. Another twist that Theon didn't like was Ramsay didn't exactly stop at kissing. Sure he could go onto more torture of he could just face fuck him wherever they were. Whatever it was Theon would try his best to avoid it.

Ramsay was sure that he had the perfect plan in place. Ramsay wetted his lips and whistled as if he were calling on of his own bitches to his feet.

"Oh Reek! Come in here a second!" He yelled and as he heard the silence he could hear awkwardly paced footsteps coming from the hall.

Theon shuffled into the room and his eyes quickly went around to see where about the kissing plant had been placed. He looked around but could see nothing. Surely the bedroom must have been the most obvious place he would put it

"That little bonfire has me roasted thoroughly. I want a bath to wash away the sweat."

"Of course, Mi'lord." Theon said quietly while shuffling towards the bathroom.

Theon hated how the master would kiss him. Though his was an expert at pleasuring the girls with his tongue he wasn't exactly sure about he would go about doing it with a male. Theon saw no difference but for Ramsay it was harder.

They walked into the bathroom, it was colder then the rest of the house but it would be heated up soon enough.

Theon began to draw a bath for him. The water began to run and with each drip that came out the wider Ramsay's smile would become. When Theon decided it was the right temperature to leave running he turned to his master who was in the process of unbuttoning his top

"Ohhhh Reeeeek. Look up."

Theon looked up and alas he saw what it was. The tricky little devil have placed it on the ceiling of the bathroom was a small red berried plant. Only instead of sticky tape he seemed to go that extra little mile but having it taped with duct tape.

Theon's eyes didn't even have the chance to look down before Ramsay was face to face with him, lips parting for an obvious reason. Before Theon could run away Ramsay was on him and kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever be able to do as his tongue was depriving him of oxygen. Ramsay was so sure that he would turn blue if he did it for any longer then he did.

When Ramsay was satisfied he let Theon's face go and grabbed him by the neck, suspending him in the air.

"I think we shall continue these traditions ever single year from now on." He whispered into his ear, watching as the sweat would roll down from his forehead.

And so began the Twisted Thramsay Traditions.


End file.
